Yugoslavia
Official name: Kraljevina Jugoslavija (Kingdom of Yugoslavia) Geographical Area Map of Yugoslavia Bundesprasident (King): Prince-Regent Paul Karadordevic Predsjadnik Vlade (Prime Minister): Josip Tito Motto: Pojedinac narod , pojedinac kralj , pojedinac država Anthem: Hej, Sloveni War Anthem: (In Serbo-Croatian) Government type: Constitutional Monarchy Capital: Belgrade (Beograd) Defense Forces: Jugoslovenska narodna armija: Vojska (Ground Army) ratna mornarica (Federal Navy) (Marines) Čuvati (Coast Guard) Ratno Vazduhoplovstvo (Air Force) Official Language: Serbo-Croatio-Slovenian Affiliation: The Tyberion Covenant Religion: Orthodox, Roman Catholicism, Islam History of Yugoslavia Beginning of Yugoslavia The Kingdom of Yugoslavia was once a domain of the Federal Republic of Kashlinkov, It eventually gained it's independence in a slow but peaceful time known as the Velvet Revolution. The nation became a kingdom, eventually establishing a parliament and electing it's first prime minister, the leader of the majority Communist Party of Yugoslavia, Josip Tito. Prince Paul Karadordevic is currently the reigning monarch. Most of whats known after Kashlinkov's isolation are from the following text shown to Botha, leader of Transvaal: "The Kingdom of Yugoslavia would like to congratulate the Transvaalers on their recent successes in population growth, and also commemorate them on their military victories. The Federal Republic of Kashlinkov has withdrawen most of it's forces from various regions of Europe, and created Independent Satellite Regimes which will carry on the Kashlinkovian name. The German Confederation is one, and it has inherited Kashlinkov's African Colonies. The Kingdom of Yugoslavia has been proclaimed fully independent by the Kashlinkovians and retains it's own sovereign status. The Kingdom of Belgium also now exists as a independent state. The German Confederation is ruled by Von Richt's Son, Hermann, and by Rommel's Nephew, Josef. We would like to report to the Transvaalers that Kashlinkov is still alive, Retaining land from Poland, and half of the Balkans still as their land. They have granted Independence to the Republic of Transylvania, The Magyar Republic, The Kingdom of Greater Hungary, and the Republic of Valiki of Romania, The Remainder of Romania, and the Border Eastward Still Lies in Kashlinkovian Hands. Although the Baltic States, Norway and Sweden Also now retain independence. Finland is set to be released sometime next Fall. We at Yugoslavia, just thought we would give you an update on one of your best allies." The Yugoslav-Miristabilnost Union On the date of January 12, 2008, The SDR Miristabilnost and Kingdom of Yugoslavia met in Belgrade to discuss a treaty of Pan-slavic Interests. After a few hours of deliberations, the delegates on both sides managed to reach a treaty, known as the Treaty of Belgrade. The Treaty officially established what is known as the Greater Serbo-Croatian Union, bringing forth two nations of pan-slavic origin, to further the cause and increase it's influence. Foreign Affairs So far the nation has had somewhat rocky, but also steady, foreign affairs. The nation currently has ambassadors within several nations, including former allies of Kashlinkov. As of now, the 4 most connective states with ambassadorship remain Transvaal, Belgium, United Limburg, and Shilla. The Yugoslavian Team, in a move upon greater foreign affairs, has signed up to play in the 2008 Transvaal World Cup, sending their team Krak Serbija FC. Category:Nations Category:Yugoslavia